


Bound

by Animelover177



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover177/pseuds/Animelover177
Summary: Hope you like it!





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullBladderLemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullBladderLemons/gifts).



> Hope you like it!

 

Victor's Point Of View

   I'm sitting on the couch in the living room. Yuuri and Yuri are in the bedroom, talking. I can hear them whispering to each other. 10 minutes later, Yuuri opens the door and steps out. "Victor? Yuri and I were hoping to talk to you. In the bedroom." I can tell by the look on Yuuri’s face that the conversation is going to be sexual. "Ok." I walk into the bedroom and kiss Yuuri and Yuri on the heads. Yuuri smiles sweetly at me. "Vitya, Yuuri and I were talking and we decided that we want to try something new." I look at them both, Yura making eye contact with me and Yuuri staring at the floor, his face lightly blushing. "What were you thinking?" "Yuuri? Do you want to tell Viyta what we want?" Yurri, still starting at the floor nods. I gently tilt Yuuri’s head so he's looking into my eyes. "Umm... well Yuri and I want to be tied to chairs and gagged. *whimper* We want you to make us pee ourselves." Hearing Yuuri tell me what he wants makes me so happy. "Do we have rope and gags?" "Not yet Viyta. We wanted to ask you first. Right Yuuri?" Yuuri, who is looking back at the floor again, nods. Yuri pulls out his laptop and shows me some supplies that we could get. We agree on red rope and two ball gags. One is blue, the other is red.

   A few days later, I'm sitting on the couch, resting. Yuri walks into our house with a box in his hands. "Guess what came!" I jump up, excited to see our stuff. Just then, Yurri walks into the house. "Hi baby. Guess what Yuri found in the mail!" Yuuri sees the box and blushes. "When are we going to play?" I look at Yuuri and Yuri. "When do you want to play?" "Now!" Yuuri looks nervous so I ask Yuri to get everything set up. "Also, drink some water, Yura." "I kind of need to pee already." I nod and pull Yuuri into the bedroom. "Yuuri? Are you ok?" Yuuri looks at me and nods, but I know when he's lying. "Yuuri, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." "I'm nervous, Viyta." "What are you nervous about?" "Being gagged." I nod and hug Yuuri. "We'll have safe words or safe signals in this case." Yuuri smiles and nods, letting me know he feels better. We walk out to the living room and Yuri hands Yuuri a water bottle. I pull Yuri into the bedroom and tell him what Yuuri told me. He nods and when we get back to the living room, he gives Yuuri a hug. "Are you ready?" Yuuri and Yuri nod. I push 2 chairs back to back on a plastic tarp. "Sit down. Good. Now put you arms on the arm rests. Good." I tie Yuri up first. "Since your going to be tied up and gagged, if you want me to keep going, snap once. If you want me to slow down or pause, snap twice. If you want me to stop, snap three times. Got it?" Yuuri and Yuri nod. "Yura, I'm going to gag you now. Ok?" Yuri nods and opens his mouth. I pick up the blue ball gag and gently put it in his mouth. "Is it ok?" Yuri snaps once, so I move on to Yuuri. "Hi baby. How are you?" "Good. Thanks for helping me Viyta." I wrap the rope around his wrists and the I pick up the gag. His eyes go wide and he jerks a bit. "Are you ok?" "Yeah. I just have to pee." I hear Yuri moan and I smirk. I bring the gag up to Yuuri’s mouth and gently place it in. I sit on the couch and watch them squirm. About 10 minutes later, Yuuri snaps three times. I go over to him and take the gag off. "I have too pee Viyta. Really bad. Can I please pee in your mouth?" I'm shocked that Yuuri would ask that. I take off Yuri's gag too. I untie them both and get on my knees. Yuuri puts his cock in my mouth and pees. It's acidic but good. Yuuri pees for a long time. When Yuuri is done, he and I watch Yuri pee his pants.

 

 


End file.
